Edward's Discovery
by Fanpires101
Summary: A long 1shot about when and how Edward discovers he can read minds. Review if you like, review if you don’t! Hope you like it!


Edward's Discovery.

EPOV

"Carlisle, are you ready to go hunting?" I called to my adopted father.

"Sure, Edward, I'm coming." He called back.

He ran down the stairs and I looked at him carefully. He looked exhausted, even

for a vampire.

"Carlisle, you should really find a girl." I said, for about the millionth time.

"I know…" He said.

I rolled my eyes and we took off through the door.

I quickly took down three elk and waited for Carlisle, who was slower, to finish.

"Got it!" He muttered.

"Gosh Carlisle, you don't need to narrate everything to me." I murmured more to

myself then him.

But, it was a habit of his, he always seemed to feel the need t tell me everything

he was feeling.

"You say something son?" He called after he had drained the elk.

"No." I sighed.

He shrugged and turned to his next victim.

After we were done we went home so Carlisle could get ready for his next shift

and I could start composing my next piano piece.

"Which one? White jacket or green scrubs?" Carlisle asked himself.

"White! Green is tacky." I said.

_Gosh, I sound like a girl. _I thought.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"You asked white jacket or green scrubs, I voted white." I said puzzled, another

habit of his, never remembering that he asked me things!

Strange for a vampire with perfect memory…

"Edward, I didn't say anything!" Carlisle called.

"Yes you did!" I called back.

"He always does this, whats wrong with him?" Carlisle wondered aloud.

"I can hear you!" I yelled.

"I didn't say anything!" He yelled back.

"I give up." I sighed.

Carlisle came downstairs slowly, a look of discovery on his face.

"I know whats going on!" He said though I didn't notice his mouth moving.

"Whats going on?" I asked dryly.

"You can read my mind!" He said, again his mouth not moving.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You. Can. Read. My. Mind Edward!! I'm not speaking!.....I'm thinking all this!"

Carlisle 'thought'

"I…I can….hmm." I murmured.

_What?_ He asked, his mouth not moving so I assumed he was think-talking to me.

"Well, is it just you? Or anyone?" I answered.

"I don't know….lets go!" he said, aloud, completely excited.

"Where?"

"Hospital! Let's test it!"

I shrugged and took off after him as we raced to the hospital. When we got there

We went to the heart floor, fresh blood was harder for me to resist then Carlisle.

As we were walking up to a nurse I smelt fresh blood and felt my throat catch

flame.

"Edward no! Remember who you are!" He hissed to me.

I nodded and stopped breathing, though, as I turned to the girl who was bleeding I

could 'hear' her.

_Who is that? He's really handsome! Wait, why is he looking at me like that? _

"I can hear her." I muttered to Carlisle.

He nodded and faced the nurse.

"Hello Judy." He said smoothly.

"Hi Doc." He said.

_Hello doctor hottie! Want to give me a physical? I can dress down here or…well _

_you make house calls don't you? _She thought.

I gagged and tried to tune her out. I focused to Carlisle's thoughts and managed to

tune 'Judy' out.

_Maybe she's the one? I don't know, shes to upfront for me…_

"Yeah, NOT your type." I murmured.

"Okay," He hissed quietly, or maybe he thought it I couldn't see his mouth…

anyway, aloud he said, "Judy I'm taking off today, okay?"

"Sure doc,"

I didn't even want to hear her thoughts now.

As we started running home Carlisle was like a child on Christmas.

_This is so cool! You can read minds! I wonder why….were you very in tune and _

_sensitive to other people as human?_ He thought.

"I…don't remember." I said slowly.

_Hmmm, interesting I wonder if other vampires can read minds…or bring gifts _

_they had as humans to vampire…_He thought.

"I don't know." I murmured.

As we walked in the door the phone rang.

"Perfect timing." I hissed, picking it up.

"Hello? Doc?" A female voice was asking.

"One second." I said handing the phone to Carlisle.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Doc, woman here, jumped off a cliff, you'd better get I here." She said.

"Kay be right there, name and floor?" Carlisle asked completely professional

again.

"Esme, two." She said.

"Kay." As he hung up he turned to me, "Edward, when I get back we'll do some

tests, if it's okay with you, and see things like how far away you can hear, thing like

that." He said and he was gone.

"Sure." I said, knowing he could still hear me.

I didn't really have a choise, when it came to Carlisle and tests, there was no

stopping him….

A few minutes later the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Edward, we'll have to postpone the tests-"

Wow, what could have happened to stop him?

"This woman, Esme, she was dying, I'm bringing her back to change

her…Edward?"

"Mm?" I asked.

"I think shes the one." I didn't have to read his thoughts now to know their

direction.

"Great Carlisle, hurry up and bring her home." I said hanging up.

Esme, a nice name…I guess she'd be like my mom? That might take some getting

used to but if Carlisle was happy, I'd be happy. I would never fall in love though, I knew

it. I just wasn't interested in anyone….


End file.
